The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coprosma plant botanically known as Coprosma repens and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name to ‘Midnight Martini’.
The new cultivar was discovered as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Coprosma ‘Tequila Sunrise’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,392). ‘Midnight Martini’ was discovered in a cultivated area of Cambridge, New Zealand in 2007.
Asexual reproduction by tip cuttings of the new cultivar ‘Midnight Martini’ was first performed in 2007 in Cambridge, New Zealand. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.